Innocence
by BreadCrumble
Summary: Can either be Night Watcher's Hyper Active or what Ara lost one fateful evening. Contains lesbian sex.


**Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Ara.**

 **I swear, it's still the 20th in some parts of the world!**

* * *

"Sword Fire!"  
"Too slow. Supreme Punishment!"

Twin roars clashed in the supposed tranquil garden. Even with the hailstorm beating down on them, Elsword had been itching to spar with someone during the winter season. No one dared to accept the red-head's challenge, except for a certain Dreadlord. Technically, Ciel had no idea that the battle would be done outdoors, and would have denied had he been wiser.

Then again, he should've taken a hint that he was going to fight the El Search Party's leader – a boy who was oblivious to both the weather and common sense.

"Elsword's at it again?" Elesis snickered at her brother's plight. Observing from the second floor of the mansion, she hoped to get a better view of her brother getting his ass handed to him. Blue flames from the butler's attack crackled to the Blazing Heart's peals of laughter. "I-I think you should help him out," a little voice tickled her ear. Regaining her composure, she gazed at the fidgeting Sakra Devanam by her side.

"That ain't my style," shrugged the older red-head. "We're indoors and you're still shakin' like a Chilling Hedgehog?" grinned the younger of the two. Ara shook her head; hoping to generate some heat for herself. "Not wearin' your furisode today?" inquired Elesis, taking note on how her girlfriend was clad in only a thin white tube dress.

"You burnt it on our last mission," retorted the older girl, a hint of bitterness in her tone. A look of exasperation contorted on the oriental's face.

"That 'Fireplay' was an accident!" the culprit scratched her chin innocently, hoping it would elicit a positive response from the spearmaiden. Whilst staring at an Ara with puffed cheeks and crossed arms, an idea flew in her head. It's not rocket science for Elesis to guess what was going on in the Haan warrior's mind.

In a blink, the Red Knight buried her lips on the crown of the Little Xia's head. "Sorry 'bout that," wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist, Elesis adjusted to rest her chin on the ebony-haired one's shoulder. "Hey, stop 'Tempest Dancing' your way out," chuckled the pyro as Ara tried to break free. Seeing that they were in a position that permitted it, the knight forcefully pressed her body against the older girl's back.

And that was how it all started.

The Hsien flinched at the sudden weight thrown at her. With the side of her face against the sleek window pane, she attempted to slip away again. However, this action only gave Elesis a better hold of her – specifically on her breasts. Another squeak escaped her lips when the Pyro Knight had pinched the nub against the cloth. If these movements were accidental, Elesis would've stopped by now.

"E-Elesis," Ara gasped through ragged breaths. She protested once more; hoping that these tremors that rocked her were only due to the frigid weather. True, the Blazing Heart provided some warmth with her body, but something unexplainable – at least for Ara – was happening within her. Despite it being so cold outside, why was she hot in the inside?

"Your actions of 'force' won't let me 'spear' you," howled Elesis as she tightened her left hand's grip. Although Ara knew that she meant 'spare', a much connotative meaning sunk in her. "I-I have to go." Realizing her head was the only plausible tool for her escape, she rammed it cleanly on Elesis's chin. A pained shriek echoed through the empty halls of the mansion. Prying herself out of that sticky situation, the Sakra Devanam bolted – leaving a dumfounded Red Knight.

"Did I just…?" Elesis smirked as she observed the retreating girl.

=l=l=

When Ara found herself in the solace of her room, she shut the door as if to kill. The hinges creaked from the impact, but she paid no heed to it. Despite the frigid breezes whipping at the room's shutters, its occupant was sweating buckets. Dilated eyes and a heart thumping wildly in her ribcage were the essentials in describing Ara Haan's current state. She stared worriedly at the hem of her dress.

"How could I have peed on myself?" she awkwardly questioned. Her blush increased tenfold as she raised the tip of the fabric. It wasn't moist, but she cringed as she touched the inner garment. It felt wrong; though she dared to remove the stained undergarment.

An exasperated sigh followed. "And in front of Elesis…" Upon bringing said underwear to eye-level, a pit sunk in her stomach. There was no heavy discoloration, as she had expected. But upon thumbing the center, her expectations literally dampened. _"Maybe I can just wipe it dry,"_ contemplated the oriental. She took a moment to deliberate on just putting on a fresh one, but the idea of someone finding out made her think twice.

After retrieving the box of paper towels that she kept in her quarters, Ara squatted with her back on the wall and started scrubbing off the evidence. _"I just had to wear the orange ones,"_ grumbled the usually upbeat girl. The stain itself wasn't big, but the mark was noticeable from a distance. She had used up two sheets when her door had (conveniently) opened. Wide golden pupils met fiery orbs at the doorway.

An uncomfortable silence gave Elesis enough time to scan the room. The side of her mouth quirked at the sight of the crumpled tissues and the person seated at the center of it all.

"Er—Elesis!" Ara traced the girl's line of vision, causing her to blush another shade of crimson.

"Ah, all this time," Elesis crouched in front of the reddening Hsien, "Were you _this_ pent up?" She did not wait for Ara's answer, as she harshly crashed her lips on the latter. A surprised whimper ambled out of the spearmaiden's mouth when she felt an intruding tongue on her palate. The cold marble dug on her back, and her body shook at this sudden escalation. The sensation she had from the hallway returned. Ara tried to protest behind their locked lips; only to be drowned by Elesis's lust.

However, the Red Knight noticed the fox maiden's hesitation to reciprocate. When she had her momentary fill, Elesis pushed herself to a more respectable distance and into a kneeling position. Her upper body remained parallel to the floor, while her crimson mane draped over both girls. Their breathing was in-synch: slow and heavy.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ara returned the question to her girlfriend. Elesis had always wondered how this adorable 20-year old could act so innocent in such a sexual activity. "I… don't understand what you mean by 'pent-up'." She broke eye-contact, and the rush of blood stayed on her face.

"Heh, let Professor Elesis teach you a little on Anatomy," replied the younger girl as she pulled her white trench coat over her head. Muscular shoulders were what Ara beheld from under. "We're already a couple and," Elesis hovered a hand above her beloved's chest, "You shouldn't be so modest about how you feel." Continuing off from outdoors, her treacherous hand began to massage Ara's right breast. The ebony-haired one tried to keep herself from moaning, but it was for naught. "'Suppression' on those kinks must be very _hard,_ " Elesis emphasized, a hint of seduction glossed on those words.

The Sakra Devanam wasn't sure how to take in these ministrations. She was raised as a virtuous warrior; a pure shrine maiden of Fahrmann who would resist all earthly temptations. But now, she would replace those chaste ideals with promiscuity and desires. The longing had snapped her, and Ara reached for her hairpin, hoping to tap into some of Eun's power. However, a hand slapped it mid-way. "Wh-What?" She worded slowly, the want in her eyes locked with Elesis's. "Don't drag Eun in this mess," she pressed her forehead against the clumsy oriental. Flashing a fanged grin, she continued, "I only want _you_ , Ara."

Beating down a blush was futile for the latter. A cunning smirk etched on Elesis's face. "I don't want you to be tempted so…" with a movement so quick, she reached to pull off the girl's hairpin and threw it on the bed. "Gods, Elesis if you crack that," she tried to sit up against the wall, but this only provided an opportunity for the pyro to steal another heated kiss. Grumbles were silenced, and their warring tongues filled the room with moans. Dominance was at stake, and both girls were not letting up. Ara wanted this sensual exchange to last forever, but Elesis had to abruptly break-off from it. A pang of hurt settled in the raven-haired one.

"Was I that bad of a kisser?" Her voice hitched; her eyes stung. Nevertheless, the red-haired girl gave a reassuring grin. It was then replaced by a mischievous one.

"Hey, I know you have lungs of steel due to _these_." She deftly caught both breasts in her palms. A surprised squeal resounded. "But I needed to breathe, y'know."

"I-I thought otherwise, that's why I wanted Eun to… please you," this embarrassing confession led the hairs at the back of Elesis's neck stand. "But she isn't _you_ ," the Blazing Heart explained with a mellow expression. She stroked the other girl's soft cheek, her thumb along the side of Ara's lips. "And there's no need for that," her face darkened, almost giving the chills to the Sakra Devanam.

"Because I'll be leading," her right hand started conjuring tiny fire bolts. The gloved hand contained those flames to take in the shape of her fingerprints. Cold sweat ran at the side of Ara's face. "Relax, dear," this comment earned a flush on the ebony-haired maiden's face. "These little guys won't hurt you, but…" She ran her smoldering digits along Ara's chest – causing the cloth to instantaneously disintegrate upon touch. Elesis marveled at seeing her lover's breasts at large. She didn't bother explaining anymore on how her flames worked, as she found her lips smacking against those already erect nipples. Ara swallowed hard, trying not to scream from the harsh bites and sucks on her. Instead of making her arms push Elesis away, they were fiddling with her black vest. Her hands trembled when she had located the zipper, albeit hesitant to pull it down. "Want me to lend a hand?" on a literal sense, Elesis grasped onto the uncertain hand, and guided it downwards, until her shirt had separated into two. Shedding that off, the Red Knight started trailing sloppy kisses along Ara's torso. She traced every bit of muscle that shaped along the spearmaiden's taut stomach.

Upon reaching her navel, a sense of desire had reawakened within Ara. She bore her gaze on her lover's smaller frame. She took in every detail there was to behold – innocent thoughts were nowhere to be found in this girl. Her glance traversed lower until it stopped on that fate-tempting belt. As she stretched an arm to its direction, Ara was stopped a second time. This time, instead of a placid expression, a shit-eating grin had replaced Elesis's features.

"I'll let you top some other time," the Blazing Heart grazed her teeth against the flesh underneath the other girl's panty. This earned another groan of sinful pleasure from the recipient of these stimulations. Ara urged herself to shut her eyes, powerless to resist these delightful actions from her lover. Elesis frowned when she saw this, and decided to strip off her pants, hoping it would prompt the Sakra Devanam to show those golden eyes that she longed to dominate. The Hsien caught the sounds of an unbuckling belt and haphazardly discarded clothing. Her eyes flung open and zeroed-on Elesis's damp cunt. Ara felt the pleasure rock her core at the sight of her mate's dripping sex.

"Hey, I'm not the only one supposed to be naked here," her brash voice brought the other girl back to reality. A crafty grin had found its way to Elesis's face. The blush on Ara's cheeks couldn't be any darker when Elesis had singed off the whole front portion of the girl's dress. "Oh my, not wearing anything underneath?" She couldn't help but add a sadistic tone to that. "Naughty fox we have here." Heavy breathing from all these ministrations had obstructed Ara from speaking coherent sentences.

"I-I… _stained_ them," Elesis knew that her girlfriend only used that word to refer to Number 1. If the Red Knight had more cheekbones, she would have stretched her smirk across the room. "Ara, you have no idea how _natural_ it is to do such," a tentative hand glided along the Sakra Devanam's thigh. Glazed sunset orbs followed that same hand until it clutched her lower cheek. From a kneeling position, the pyro had lowered to a crouch – her face directly at Ara's opening. Her body jolted as Elesis inserted her tongue. She could no longer muffle out her moans, and groaning shamelessly was her only option. "L-Loosen up a bit," she focused her attention on her handiwork, until she had hit a sensitive area. This garnered several bleats of Elesis's name. Her feminine walls bucked and tightened all the more as the knight slid her tongue within her. A fresh discharge had rewarded the Pyro Knight when she had hit the spot a second time with her probing tongue.

"See? All a natural process," a triumphant grin played on Elesis. Through glassy eyes: how Ara wanted to wipe that smirk off. She forced the younger girl's mouth to connect to hers. Ara then pushed the back of the flaming warrior with a hand, causing their breasts to collide and the nipples to touch each other. It was a surprise to the red head, but she knew how to always stay a step ahead. Elesis readjusted her lower body to gently press their lower lips against one another. The feeling of their erect nubs on top, coupled with slow grinding from beneath had sent electrifying impulses along both girls. Their tongues continued to fight to subdue the other, and it favored the Red Knight. Their own releases had mixed from underneath. Elesis turned up the pace as she hastened her rubs against Ara's clits. It was a speed that the oriental tried to match, but it only ended with them reaching a wonderful climax. For the first time in their intercourse, Elesis had roared out Ara's name. No body part was left unstained with their love juices. Shorty after, panting and light wheezes had filled the room once more.

"Not bad f-for a first timer, my Flame Rose," Elesis tiredly chuckled.

"O-Of course, I h-had a good Anatomy professor," Ara wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist. "So when's my next lesson?"

* * *

 **To those that reviewed my T-rated fics, thank you so much ;v;. And to the ones that R/R the M-rated one... thank you so much :^).**

 **~BreadCrumble out.**


End file.
